The Right Time and Place
by R4nd0m88
Summary: Lana always seems to think there is no right time and place. The Imperial Agent aims to prove her wrong. SWTOR:KOTFE Lana Beniko/F! Imperial Agent. One-Shot, SMUT, F/F, Rated M.


**Star Wars : the Old Republic**

 **Knights of the Fallen Empire**

 **The Right Time and Place**

 **R4nd0m88**

* * *

Lana Beniko paced nervously around the med-bay of their fleets' giant flagship, the Gravestone. Her piercing yellow eyes kept constant vigilance over the injured form of their fearless leader. The skilled agent had been severely injured in her battle against their new nemesis, Emperor Arcann. The man seemed more powerful than any adversary they'd faced so far but Lana still knew the truth. Their greatest foe lay dormant inside the mind of the recuperating Commander, and the Sith couldn't help but to worry whether the former Emperor was aiding her recovery or was in fact hindering it. It had been almost two days since the battle and the injured woman still had not woken up. Lana considered reaching out to the Commander through the Force but knew it to be a difficult task, firstly because of the severity of her injuries and secondly because, unlike herself, she wasn't Force sensitive.

Momentarily halting her pacing, she gazed at the woman laying on the bed. She appeared to rest peacefully for the moment but all things considered, Lana felt she could not be certain of it. The Sith approached her, careful not to disturb the woman and reached a slender hand to caress a sweat soaked forehead. The action seemed to stir some response and a small tingle of hope began radiating from her heart. Lana used her communicator to inform the crew, letting them know that their Commander was more than likely coming to. She allowed a small sigh of relief pass her lips but regained her cool posture when others started rolling into the room.

Kneeling beside the bed where her beloved rested, she was overjoyed to see the Commanders' beautiful green eyes starting to flutter open. As the woman made a move to rise, Lana gently stopped her. "Easy, easy. Your body went through quite an ordeal. We weren't sure you'd ever wake up." Her tone was soothing but betrayed her worry.

"Never met anybody who took a lightsaber to the gut and lived to tell." Koth shook his head lightly, impressed by the small woman's resilience.

The injured woman sat up and rubbed her brow with one hand. "Don't tell me it's been another five years." she said sarcastically, a light humorous touch in her voice.

Lana smiled. "Two days give or take."

"What happened while I was out?"

Koth assumed his best official posture. "The Gravestone is safe, but I lost some crew back on Asylum." his tone of voice suggested guilt and sadness. "If Senya hadn't saved the day, it would've been a lot worse. Len can't stop thanking her. It's gotten embarrassing." He chuckled. "I still don't trust Senya, but she was there when it mattered." the pilot stated seriously.

The door to the med-bay slid open. "I always will be." Senya declared, stepping in with SCORPIO.

Lana stood upright and took a step back from her love. "We did suffer another loss. I assume you were present when HK..." she said regrettably, feeling somewhat silly to be mourning the loss of a droid, of a tool.

The Agent's eyes fell to her lap. "He fought to defend me. Arcann destroyed him."

SCORPIO adjusted her poise. "The HK model was an inferior design. It was always destined to become scrap." it stated matter of factually.

Lana's eyes flared with anger. "I will deactivate you." she tightened her hands to fists.

Senya took it upon herself to break the tension now building inside the med-bay. "Lana told us this all started when Heskal summoned you." her statement carried a questioning tone.

"Heskal's dead. He's the one who brought Arcann to Asylum." their leader answered. "Said it was destiny." she scoffed.

"And the other Scions?"

"He claimed they're still on our side. They'll find us when the time's right."

Lana sighed. "With allies like them, we don't need enemies." her tone was slightly humorous but her words were anything but.

The dark skinned pilot sighed heavily, the grim atmosphere unnerving him. "If we're done depressing each other, how about sharing the good news?"

Lana was more than happy to oblige. "The battle of Asylum showed the galaxy Zakuul isn't invincible. My contacts in the Core Worlds have thrown their support behind us. Behind you." the blond Sith was happy to announce. "You're about to become the leader of an alliance dedicated to bringing down the Eternal Throne once and for all." she said, looking at her proudly. "Everyone's waiting on a planet called Odessen. If you're up for it, we should say hello."

"Let's not keep them waiting." the leader replied with a small nod of her head.

"Here we go again..." Koth said, spreading his arms in fake exasperation.

Everyone started to make their way out of the room, feeling there was nothing more of importance to discuss, at least not before the Commander had been allowed a little more rest. Lana was the last to approach the exit, torn between wanting to stay by her injured lover's side and by her need to return to work. There was much that needed to be done, so she decided it was better for them both if she left for the time being.

"Lana, a moment?" Chala asked from her seat on the bed.

The Sith stopped and turned on her heels. "I really should get back to my duties." she said regrettably and looked away as she saw Chala patting a space next to her on the bed. "We can-" she started but was cut off.

"Please?"

Lana heard a tint of desperation in her lover's voice, her chest instantly feeling a little tighter. She didn't dare to look upon her injured companion as she made her way to take a seat, fearing emotions would overtake her. "Alright." she said warmly and laid a comforting hand on Chala's thigh. "But only a moment."

The small agent laid her head on Lana's shoulder, sighing in relief from the familiar contact and the comfort it brought her. She laid her own hand atop Lana's and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't ever scare me like that again, you hear me?" Lana commanded sternly but her tone of voice was soft and loving.

A playful smirk found its way to Chala's lips. "Is that an order?" she asked and turned on the bed so she could better face Lana. She leaned forward to place a small kiss on her lips.

Lana closed her eyes and returned the small peck before pulling back. "I should really get back to it..."

"No." the Agent commanded, her voice full of authority, She almost started laughing aloud at the shocked expression on Lana's face but managed to tone it down to a lavish grin.

After witnessing the look on her lover's face, Lana raised a curious eyebrow. "Is that an order?" she repeated the same question asked of her a while ago, copying the familiar tone.

"Yes." the other woman answered and forcefully pulled Lana to her, yanking her by her collar to place a passionate kiss on her luscious lips.

The blond Sith returned the kiss eagerly, her mind suddenly feeling blurry by the sheer intensity of the passion now emitting from her love. She allowed herself to be pulled atop her, feverishly returning the kisses of her lover. She was barely aware of Chala's hands, reaching their way across her back, her long fingers tracing zigzag patterns over the fabric. As one hand snaked beneath her clothing to touch the bare skin on her back, Lana couldn't suppress a small pleasant whimper which escaped her lips. Chala's feather light touches sent delightful shivers across her entire body but it wasn't anything compared to what she felt when blunt fingernails lightly scraped across her skin. "Ah..." she heard herself moan but the sound of her own voice also brought back a resemblance of sense to her. "Wait." Lana stopped abruptly. "This is hardly-"

Chala grunted in disappointment. "Lana.." she pleaded and would not let go of the Sith. "This is exactly the time and place."

Lana silenced her with a kiss and hastily started undoing the buttons and zippers of Chala's tight fitting uniform. Chala was right the Sith decided, this was exactly the time and place. She was pleased to notice Chala mimicking her actions, feeling the restriction of her own clothing loosening. Lana sat up and pulled the other woman with her, enabling her to push the uniform over Chala's shoulder, revealing a smooth curve of flesh. She descended upon the spot instantly, placing hungry kisses on Chala's pulse point before sucking some of the soft skin. Chala's fingers had found their way into her blond hair and Lana could feel her grip tightening when she sank her teeth into the muscular flesh of Chala's shoulder. The Commander hissed through gritted teeth, the bite feeling both incredibly arousing yet only slightly painful. She knew she would have a mark there after.

The two women continued to undress each other with a frantic pace. The med-bay floor was soon littered with different articles of clothing, shirts and a jacket, gloves and boots and lastly, female underwear. Relishing the sight of her naked lover, Chala pushed the blond Sith on the bed and climbed on top of her. She sat upright above Lana's pelvis and placed her knees on both sides of her lovers curvy waist.

Lana looked at the sight before her in approval, unconsciously wetting her lips. She looked at Chala's beautiful face, her emerald green eyes had taken a darker shade due to her state of arousal. Perked and pink lips that Lana found so incredibly kissable. Strands of her auburn red hair had fallen in disarray across her sweaty face. Lana's gaze drifted downwards, stopping to admire two soft mounds of flesh. The darker spheres in the middle had hardened, causing Chala's nipples to erect. The Sith leaned forward to claim one into her mouth and raised a hand to care for the other. Chala's fingers intertwined into Lana's blond hair and she arched her back in pleasure, pushing more of her self into her lover's mouth. A hum from Lana marked her approval and she gently bit the erect bud, pinching the other with her fingers. Chala let a small gasp escape her and felt the other woman's hands firmly gripping her rear. She started grinding herself down against Lana, her core aching for pleasant friction. The movement alleviated the throbbing of her arousal only barely but it was enough to make it tolerable.

Lana pulled her mouth away from the nipple and laid back on the bed, her eyes wandering ever lower. The grinding motion against her pubic bone was fueling her passion but she needed more, she knew they both needed more. Her yellow eyes stopped at Chala's bandaged abdomen, worry tingling at the back of her mind. She was certain the injury was painful but felt that they had come too far for them to stop now. As if sensing her doubts, Chala leaned forward to kiss her fiercely. "I'm alright, it doesn't hurt." she stated, erasing all hesitation from Lana. The Sith knew her lover's words to be false, there was no way an injury of that caliber would not cause discomfort but logic had abandoned her senses a long while ago. The blond woman felt roaming hands trailing across her body, squeezing and caressing in all the right places but never staying in one position long enough for her to enjoy it to its fullest. She grunted in aching pleasure. "Stop.. teasing."

Chala silenced her love with a kiss, trailing her wet lips and tongue over Lana's throat and chest before suckling a nipple. The Sith moaned and brought her hands to grip the Commander's back, loving the feeling of her taunt muscles below her fingertips. Chala moved her mouth from the breast to Lana's neck, biting, sucking and kissing the sensitive flesh in earnest. She trailed her hands lower, gripping a firm buttock before bringing the hand to Lana's front side, tracing her thigh up to bring her fingers tantalizingly close to a wet entrance. Lana writhed in anticipation, sweet nonsense escaping her lips. The redhead cupped her hand over Lana's sex, teasing the slit between her folds but not making a move to enter. The Sith pushed her hips forward, her breath caught up in her throat from anticipation. "Chala..." she heard herself beg, knowing it brought no small amount of pride to her lover. Feeling victorious over the voiced need, Chala granted the blond's wish as she plunged two finger into her. Lana's eyes rolled back in her head, a jolt of electric passion coursing through her veins. Each thrust of Chala's fingers was agonizingly slow and accompanied by a wet sound of her smooth folds. Chala curled her fingers up, pressing a spot inside of Lana that almost blinded her from the pleasure it brought. Abandoning her place atop Lana, the Commander positioned herself between the woman's legs, all the while continuing the ministrations with her fingers. The blond woman in front of her could no longer contain her passionate moans and breaths, which now escaped into the otherwise silent room unhindered. Chala lowered her face closer to her ultimate goal, the smell of Lana's arousal filling her nostrils and flaming her own need. She placed a sweet kiss on the outer lips of Lana's sex before lunging her tongue between the folds, delighted in the taste once more.

The slowly building crescendo inside Lana was reaching its peak, bringing her ever closer to the edge, to the point of no return. She tried gripping on anything and everything withing her reach to hold herself back, not wanting this feeling ever to stop. Her senses seemed to dull in all other parts of her body, except her nether region. She could no longer hear herself clearly, the sound was much like it was muffled by a glass window. Her sight was more than likely blinded by small white spots though that was hard to confirm for she could not bring herself to open her eyes. Not that she cared to find out. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore except the feeling of her lover's touches, both in their physical and in their emotional sense. Chala noticed the frantic need of release in Lana and decided she had teased her more than enough. Building up her tempo of thrusts, she licked her lover with more fervor than before and finally sucked on the small nub of nerve ends, exposing it fully for her to do as she pleased. She rolled her tongue around the pud in a circular motion and tightly curled her fingers, pressing the upper part of Lana's inner walls. And with that, the blond Sith came undone. Lana trashed about the bed in delirium, her body overtaken with pleasing constrictions that caused a shock wave of sexual pleasure to run through her entire body. She repeated her lover's name as if it was a mantra before crashing back against the bed, the peak of her pleasure now replaced with exhaustion and a sweet afterglow of her orgasm. Chala crawled up next to her love, placing kisses all over the heated skin. She settled on her side and rested her head on her hand, the other playfully tracing imagined patterns on Lana's lean stomach. She patiently waited for the Sith to catch her breath and allowed her to bask in the afterglow undisturbed. Finally Lana opened her eyes. "You look pleased with yourself." she stated, her tone slightly annoyed but the smile on her face told a different story.

Chala chuckled and kissed her love. "Shouldn't I be?" she asked confidently, knowing full well the answer.

Lana laughed lightly and pulled the other woman for another kiss. She tasted herself on Chala's lips but didn't mind, it was not unpleasant. What started out as a loving, yet chaste kiss soon fueled the flames of passion on both of them, the two women knowing they were only halfway done. Taking the initiative, Lana reversed their positions, placing Chala's back against the bed and positioned herself between the other woman's legs. She remained on her knees and reached her hands to grope on Chala's breasts. The agent turned her head to the side and closed her eyes, pushing her chest forward to intensify the feeling. Lana grabbed Chala by the underside of her knees and gently pulled the woman towards her, placing the kneecaps over her shoulder. Chala rested her head, neck and shoulders on the bed, her back was leaning against Lana's chest and abdomen and her legs dangled over the Sith's shoulders, her heels occasionally tapping against her back. Lana lowered her face to kiss the sex of her lover, a musky scent, much like her own, bringing forward a hunger in her. She felt Chala's heels dig harder against her backside in anticipation of what was to come. The Sith blew a hot breath against the wet lips, causing shivers to run across Chala's body. She continued to kiss the outer sex of her lover, intentionally building the anticipation. Chala squirmed in pleasurable anguish, the need to feel more direct contact heightening with each teasing kiss. Finally, the blond woman parted the folds of Chala's core with her tongue, fully tasting her musky arousal. A gush of liquid started freely dripping from the Commander's center now that folds of her sex were parted, and Lana felt like she could not get enough it. She lipped and drank in her lover, her tongue lapping and swirling in and around the agent's entrance. Incoherent words and murmurs broke the silence of the room, moans and gasps escaping Chala's mouth. Concentrating her efforts on a small, pink nub, Lana licked with renewed fervor once she had drawn her own name from Chala's lips. "Lana.. I'm, oh.." the Commander tried, her words dying in her throat as she felt her climax coming.

Not ready to give into the pleads of her lover, Lana slowed down her pace and plunged her tongue as deep inside of Chala as she could manage. She kissed and licked all over the agent's core, she rolled her tongue around the inner lips and slightly dipped the tip of it inside. Chala could no longer contain the spasms of her body, the rhythm of her hips turning erratic. Her hands and feet failed to stay in place, her hips grinding against Lana's face uncontrollably. Realizing she should not hold back any longer, Lana once more focused her attention on Chala's clit. She rolled her tongue around the nub and licked it before lightly sucking. Finally she placed her tongue flatly against Chala's sex and lapped on it like she was a parched animal on a bowl of water. With the restored effort, the Commander reached her orgasm, her body filled with immensely pleasing tremors. Bringing her down from the climax, Lana gave the Commander's center small kisses and licks before pulling her head away. She was in no hurry to ease her lover back on the bed, enjoying the view now in front of her. It was incredibly satisfying for her to know she was the only person in the entire galaxy to see the Commander like this. Raw from their unmatched passion, her body heated red and glistening in sweat. Locks of her auburn red hair were tousled across her face, her perky breasts rising and falling as she slowly started catching her breath. Lana gently placed her lover back on the bed and positioned herself next to her. She leaned her head on the crook of Chala's shoulder and was pleased to feel a protective arm coming to embrace her. Chala sighed contently. "That was.. wow.." the Commander smiled and caressed Lana's damp hair.

"Satisfying?" the Sith asked, amused.

"Incredibly so." Chala hummed and kissed her lover's forehead.

They laid there for a while, both content in each others arms. There was no need for words, both of them knowing exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. After a while, the air started feeling a bit chilly on their naked and moist skin and regrettably they rose from their comfortable position on the bed. The women searched the room for articles of their clothing, realizing that in their frantic pace of undressing, some of the items had been tossed all the way to the other side of the room. They both stole glances at each other as they located their clothing and dressed, playful smirks adorning their faces, mirth dancing in their eyes. As they were both finally fully dressed, they sat back on the edge of the med-bay bed. Lana kissed the agent sweetly and placed a hand on her chin. She lifted the other woman's face and locked her golden eyes on the Commander's green ones. "I love you." she said quietly, her eyes glistening with emotion.

Chala kissed her gently. "And I love you."

Lana's heart melted at the words. She thought she'd never get used to hearing them, unable to believe that she'd be the one to hear them from the Commander. The gorgeous agent probably had an impressive list of suitors even before they had met, but not once had Lana noticed her taking an interest in another. It made her feel special and loved. "We should get going." the Sith stated and kissed her love before standing up. "The others are probably wondering where we are."

"I doubt it." Chala shrugged. She stood up and hugged Lana. They had never kept their involvement a secret, yet both had agreed it best not to flaunt it in front of others. The Commander knew that some of the crew were aware of their relationship, and guessed that now all of them were. She noticed a curious look from Lana and sighed. Chala had realized something halfway through their lovemaking but dreaded telling Lana. The Sith crossed her arms, sternly looking at her, demanding an explanation. The Commander pointed at a small, blinking light at the corner of the room, near the roof. Realization dawned upon Lana, her face expressing emotions so quickly that Chala wasn't sure she caught the all. The final emotion was easy to grasp, she was amused to notice a blush rising to Lana's face.

They exited the med-bay and made their way towards the bridge. The few crewmen who they crossed at the hall were lucky enough not to show any signs of seeing something not meant for their eyes, and were allowed to pass without incident. As they arrived to their destination, Chala engaged Senya in a conversation and Lana made her way next to the pilot, checking the ships monitors for information.

Koth tapped the keyboard of his piloting console and stole a sideways glance at Lana. "Soooo.." he began uncomfortably.

"Not. One. Word." the Sith said in a surprisingly even tone.

The rest of the flight was spent in an uncomfortable silence.

 **END**

* * *

There was my short contribution to this fandom.

I noticed a serious lack of Lana stories on this site and wanted to do something about that. If you bothered to check my profile, you probably noticed that this was only my second story and the last one was uploaded back in 2011! Can't really say what triggered me to write now and of these two in particular.

Anyway, hopefully you got something out of the read and I would really appreciate any and every input. So, leave a review on your way out.

Peace!

R88


End file.
